Team Masochist and The Naval Escape Adventure!
(1) CC GM: DOIR! RILSET! You find yourselves momentarily transported to a field on the planet ARENA, home of the twinks. (1) CC GM: Wait (1) CC GM: Scratch that (1) CC GM: You're in a BAR (2) Doir: Doir's like, totes hammered. (2) Doir: Even though he's thirteen. (2) Doir: Actually I think a thirteen year old would be barfing if they were hammered (1) CC GM: So. (2) Doir: So he's just... there. (1) CC GM: Rilset Evens, Doir Odds (1) CC GM: 1d4 => 4 = (4) (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: You get to start out in the Bar (1) CC GM: Where are you? (4) Rilset: Rilset is standing behind the counter. He has been serving drunk asseholes all night and is near his breaking point. Why he thought getting a job besides working at the gardens was a good idea is beyond him. The next person to give him any shit will pay. (2) Doir: Doir walks in nonchalantly. He's totally of drinking age. As he takes a seat at the counter, he asks, "heyyyy, can i get a martini?" (1) CC GM: HANG ON DOIR (1) CC GM: I am working (2) Doir: k (1) CC GM: ok doir (1) CC GM: go ahead (2) Doir: Uh, Doir does that thing, but asks for booze instead. (1) CC GM: RILSET (1) CC GM: WHAT DO YOU DO (4) Rilset: Rilset regards the clearly underage child before him. "Some I.D., please," he says tiredly. He hates these kids who try to sneak in. (2) Doir: Doir hands him a totally real looking ID. It was expensive, but obviously would work because kids always get away with this kind of thing. "here you go, sir." (1) CC GM: RILSET (1) CC GM: This ID needs some INVESTIGATION (4) Rilset: 4df => -1,0,1,1 = (1) (4) Rilset: (Just a moment, pizza guy is here) (1) CC GM: There's something fishy about this ID (1) CC GM: Especially the fact that it says "McLovin" (7) Nate (enter): 19:37 (4) Rilset: Rilset sighs heavily. "Sir, I am not allowed to serve minors." He says in a montone. "Please leave." (2) Doir: Doir frowns. What? Failing? That's totally not something that even occurred to him. "come on, im like totes 21, and that id is totally real." (2) Doir: "doir mclovin, 21 years old, that's me." (4) Rilset: "Mr. Mclovin," Rilset says a little more angrily. "I cannot serve you anything save a warning not to test me. Leave this bar posthaste." (2) Doir: "my haste shall not be posted. sir, please serve me. i have like so much money." Doir winks, patting his pocket, which has an overstuffed wallet in it. (4) Rilset: "Remove yourself from that stool, or I shall take great pleasure in knocking you off," Rilset says heatedly. "As a bonus, I shall pick you up by the sruff of the neck and throw you out into the street." (8) No Name (enter): 19:45 (2) Doir: Doir smirks. "oh? will you?" He stands up, slamming his hands on the counter. "let's do this, trollguy" ** (8) No Name Seriad ** (4) Rilset: This bar has not had a bouncer since you began working here. Wtih you behind the bar, there has not been a need. Rilset smiles. "As you wish, human." He takes a bottle from behind the counter and brings it down swiftly upon the human's head. (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,0,2 = (0) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => 0,-1,-1,0,3 = (1) (1) CC GM: ok hang on guys (1) CC GM: Ok, (1) CC GM: First (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: You have to spend a fate point to invoke the Bottles of Booze aspect of "behind the bar" So you can use it. You can then choose to inflict an aspect on Doir (that you can freely invoke) or get a +2 on your roll. So you could say Doir is now "Highly Flammable". (4) Rilset: (Alright. Then I shall restrict myself to a swift fist.) (4) Rilset: Rilset lashes out bearhanded, attempting to knock the human of his stool. (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,1,2 = (3) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => 0,0,0,0,3 = (3) (1) CC GM: Doir you're dodging? (2) Doir: Uh, yeah (2) Doir: Sorry (1) CC GM: Ties go to the attacker (1) CC GM: Doir you take 1 point of physical stress (1) CC GM: and it's your turn doir (2) Doir: Am I on the floor, or just punched? (1) CC GM: just punched (2) Doir: Pull out an axe and slash, it's strife time! 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,1,3 = (4) (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,1,2 = (3) (1) CC GM: Rilset, you take 1 physical stress! (1) CC GM: And it's your turn (4) Rilset: Rilset growls, the axe leaving a streak of a cut across his arm. Fine. If the human wants to play rough, he shall oblige. His eyes narrow as he begins to breath faster, driving himself into a rage. Rilset uses his stunt The Sweetest Meat to add +2 to his Notice and Strife, and attacks again. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 0,-1,-1,-1,4 = (1) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => -1,-1,0,1,3 = (2) to dodge (5) Nate (exit): 20:02 (9) Aura (enter): 20:03 (1) CC GM: Rilset, you fail to hit him. (2) Doir: Slash again! 4df+3 => 1,1,-1,0,3 = (4) (8) Seriad: Disconnecting from server... (8) Seriad (exit): 20:05 (10) Beau (enter): 20:05 (4) Rilset: Rilset attempts to tangle the axe in his decaptolged net. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => -1,-1,-1,1,4 = (2) (1) CC GM: Doir roll your strife (2) Doir: wait i did already (4) Rilset: (He did. His was hhigher.) (2) Doir: again? (1) CC GM: ok (1) CC GM: sorry, Rilset, your action fails. (1) CC GM: it's your turn, rilset (4) Rilset: (Sorry for breaking the flow, but what is the effect of chest high walls.) (1) CC GM: You can invoke it to do anything you can interpret it to mean. Just explain what you're doing. For example, you can use it as defense, jump on top of it for a height advantage... etc (4) Rilset: Rilset takes a bottle of booze in hand, willing to pay for it himself. He is finished with this job. He brings it down upon the human's smug head. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 0,-1,0,-1,4 = (2) (1) CC GM: so you're spending the FP? (4) Rilset: Yep. (1) CC GM: for a +2 or aspect? (4) Rilset: Err, +2. Should that have been on my orignal roll? Sorry. 4df+6 => 0,1,-1,1,6 = (7) (1) CC GM: :3 (1) CC GM: Ok, (1) CC GM: Doir, roll your response (2) Doir: Doir attempts to dodge yet again. I'll use a fate point to add a +2, though, because agh 4df+5 => 1,1,-1,0,5 = (6) (1) CC GM: what aspect are you invoking with that fate point DOir (2) Doir: Using the chest high walls as defense (1) CC GM: Doir you are on the barroom floor, which doesn't have that aspect (2) Doir: aw crap (2) Doir: cant fate points be used to just add +2? (2) Doir: unless ive misremembered, which is probably the case (1) CC GM: nope, you have to invoke an aspect (2) Doir: ah, alright, ill just go without it. 4df+3 => 0,1,1,0,3 = (5) (12) Glissa (enter): 20:17 (1) CC GM: Rilset, you deal an additional 2 physical stress to doir. Doir, how many physical stress do you have? (2) Doir: That would put it at 3, which is how many boxes I have. (1) CC GM: Doir, you can keep going, but if you take another physical stress, you're either KNOCKED OUT, or you must take a CONSEQUENCE, or you must CONCEDE. So keep it in mind (1) CC GM: It's your turn Doir (13) No Name (enter): 20:20 (2) Doir: Doir, at the far side of the barroom floor, whips out another, smaller axe, and attempts to throw it! 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) (4) Rilset: Rilset uses the bar as cover. (4) Rilset: 4df+6 => 1,1,1,0,6 = (9) (4) Rilset: (Using a fate point.) (1) CC GM: Doir, He dives behind the bar, and the axe sinks into the wood. (1) CC GM: Rilset, your turn. (4) Rilset: Rilset vaults over the bar, landing with a heavy thud. At a run, he charges towards the human, fist clenched. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 1,-1,1,-1,4 = (4) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => 1,0,1,-1,3 = (4) to dodge (1) CC GM: Tie goes to the aggressor (1) CC GM: Doir! Concede, KO, or take a consequence. (2) Doir: Consequence (1) CC GM: Doir! You get the Consequence Broken Nose! (1) CC GM: It's your turn, Doir (2) Doir: alright (1) CC GM: No Name name yourself (2) Doir: I'd like to swap out WILL for INTIMIDATE (trolling?) using my stunt Pure, Unadulterated Determination, and invoke his trouble Freaked Out By Supernatural, and start chanting latin curses learned from MOM, to add a +2 to that previous roll. (would I roll a lore for that?) 4df+6 => 0,0,1,1,6 = (8) (2) Doir: Attempting to scare him away. (1) CC GM: Spend 2 fate points total, and you can do that. (1) CC GM: No Lore (2) Doir: Surio (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: Will counters (1) CC GM: unless you have an aspect or something (4) Rilset: 4df => 1,0,0,0 = (1) (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: you are freaked out (1) CC GM: Rilset, he just dealt you 7 mental stress in one go (13) Tlaloc: ((REKT)) (1) CC GM: I suggest you take a consequence (1) CC GM: Something like "Pure Unadulterated Terror" (4) Rilset: (Alright. What would the effect be?) (1) CC GM: You are freaking the fuck out. Doir gets a free immediate invoke of that consequence on you. (1) CC GM: You're just scared, people can compel it on you as needed for an FP (1) CC GM: except me ;) I can compel whenevuh (10) Beau: Disconnecting from server... (10) Beau (exit): 20:35 (4) Rilset: Rilset backs away slightly, breath coming quickly. Damn it, he hates that otherworldly crap! Rallying himself, he comes at the freaky human again. He will ot be beaten! (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => -1,0,1,1,2 = (3) (4) Rilset: Sorry. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 0,0,0,-1,4 = (3) (1) CC GM: Doir, defend ((HINT. COMPEL THE FEAR!)) (2) Doir: Attempt to dodge 4df+3 => -1,0,0,0,3 = (2) compelling the thing to get a -2 to his roll. (1) CC GM: OK (1) CC GM: Rilset fails to hit SCARY CHANTING DOIR (1) CC GM: it's your turn doir (2) Doir: Captchalogue the booze and run! 4df+2 => 0,0,0,0,2 = (2) and invoke the scared thing with my last fate point to get a -2 to whatever he rolls. (4) Rilset: Rilset makes no attempt to chase the frightening human, simply falling to the floor and breathing hard. He can feel a panic attack coming on. This round, it seems, goes to Mr. McLovin. (1) CC GM: McLovin makes off with the booze! Point for Doir (1) CC GM: Ok. (1) CC GM: I'm gonna take a break guys (1) CC GM: If Vejant comes on get his ASS in here (2) Doir: "see ya later, hahahaha!" (1) CC GM: I'll BRB in like 2 (2) Doir: k heheheh that was fun (4) Rilset: Good job sir! *Rilset bows to his honorable opponent. (2) Doir: You fought well, too! *bow, but wobble a bunch because alcohol* (1) CC GM: TEAM MASOCHIST (1) CC GM: I am planning on running this session without Vejant, but you will have his SLEEPING BODY to contend with (1) CC GM: are you 3 ok with this (4) Rilset: (Fine by me) (12) Glissa: yes. also brb for 5 mins (1) CC GM: BARISH (3) Balish: :s (1) CC GM: how do you feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel (3) Balish: I dislike that nickname (6) Sami: BARRISTER. (3) Balish: Meh. (3) Balish: Eff that guy. (1) CC GM: should I call you what libby calls you, when you're alone? *eyebrow waggle* (16) Kate (enter): 20:53 (3) Balish: ... (3) Balish: Yeah let's keep Vejeh asleep (3) Balish: ((flawless)) (1) CC GM: ok 5 min break for food and bathroom (1) CC GM: We start at 11pm central on the dot (9) Aura: Disconnecting from server... (9) Aura (exit): 20:55 (12) Glissa: Disconnecting from server... (12) Glissa (exit): 21:03 (3) Balish: ((on the dot she says I'll turn your boots to gold she says)) (17) Glissa (enter): 21:04 (4) Rilset: (Patience is a virtue, dear.) (1) CC GM: hehee (1) CC GM: Sorry i was trying to be nice (1) CC GM: and give you a moment (1) CC GM: All right (1) CC GM: The sun rises over the horizon in your third week aboard the ship. (1) CC GM: Glissa, a pair of the octopi approach you, and begin signalling with their tentacles. Use rapport to understand what they're trying to say. (17) Glissa: 4df+1 => 1,1,-1,0,1 = (2) (1) CC GM: Glissa, they are saying that the ship is going to be docking with a larger ship to refuel, and you need to round up the two "Troublesome Ones" and have them on deck, for the inspection. (17) Glissa: Glissa: ask octopi why they are so troublesome (1) CC GM: They tell you that the Purple one, Balish, ripped one of their companions tentacles off. And that the other, Vejant, has been hiding out in their Over-Air control room, keeping them from doing work. (17) Glissa: "Oh my gracious.. I'm sorry to hear that, you poor creatures. Please accept my apology for my comrades behaviour. Thank you very much for the imformation." (1) CC GM: They nod and tell you they will hunt down the others. (1) CC GM: With that, they leave you Glissa. What will you do? (17) Glissa: Glissa: Go find Balish (1) CC GM: ok, roll an investigate. (1) CC GM: Meanwhile... Rilset. You hear a knock on the door of the room you're staying in. (17) Glissa: 4df+2 => -1,1,0,-1,2 = (1) (4) Rilset: Rilset slowly opens the door, ready for attack. He is still not use to living around others. (1) CC GM: An octopus is before you, and begins waving his tentacles. Rapport to understand him. (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 0,0,0,-1,1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Rilset, you don't understand him, at all (1) CC GM: Glissa, you remember seeing him ducking into one of the storage rooms a few times. (4) Rilset: Rilset closes the door on the octopus. He has no care for what it wants. (1) CC GM: Rilset the Octopii continues to bang on the door insistently (17) Glissa: Glissa, as much as you would like to scale the main mast for the 42nd time today, duty calls you- specifically via imformative octopi. (17) Glissa: Glissa: make your way through the deck and peek into the storage room (4) Rilset: Rilset opens the door again. "What," he says flatly. "Will you not speak?" (1) CC GM: Rilset, you notice he is wearing a helmet filled with water. He cannot speak to you through it. He waves his tentacles even more Vehemently. (1) CC GM: Roll Rapport again (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,1,1 = (2) (1) CC GM: Balish, You get dropped off from the portal and are still getting your bearings when Glissa opens the door. (3) Balish: Door? (1) CC GM: Rilset, you understand he's telling you that you need to be on deck. (1) CC GM: Yes, the one the Octopii replaced one of the many times you were OUT (3) Balish: D'aww, I liked that. (3) Balish: Balish glances at the other troll, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is there SOMETHING you want?" (4) Rilset: Rilset pushes his way past the creature, making his way on deck. Clearly, he will get no peace here. (17) Glissa: "How polite, Bahhhlish. And good morning to you too!" *giggles* "The octopi wanted me to tell you that this ship, the ship we are sailing on, the ship that is currently shipping, will be docking with another one to refuel." (1) CC GM: Rilset, you come up on deck as they are carrying Maenam's sleeping form up on deck, on a comfortable, but dripping wet, pallet of seaweed. (3) Balish: Balick cocks an eyebrow. "The octopi WANT something? ALRIGHT, I suppose I OWE it to them to MAKE an APPEARANCE." (17) Glissa: "No wait, don't hurt them!" Glissa begs him, stepping forward in action. (4) Rilset: Rilset takes a seat next to where they lay the sleeping troll. He has to admit, he looks peaceful. He is tempted to take a nap himself. (3) Balish: "W-what?" Balish takes a step back, stumbling a little, then eyeing the open hatch to the rutters. "I'm NOT going to HURT them. Where would you EVER get that IDEA?" (1) CC GM: Rilset, roll Notice. (17) Glissa: Glissa shuffles awkwardly at the potential confrontation. "Well..." "..One of them told me you ripped one of their companions' tentacles off!" you bellow as you suddenly find your ground. (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => -1,-1,-1,0,2 = (-1) (1) CC GM: Rilset notices nothing. (3) Balish: "Oh, THAT." Balish grumbles, and begins to rub his temples. "THAT was more an ACCIDENT than ANYTHING. Listen, let's just go where they WANT us to, so I can go back to making SURE accidents like that WON'T HAPPEN." (4) Rilset: Rilset yawns. He is still not use to being awake during the day. (17) Glissa: For the first time since you've been associating with anyone besides OreamnosPop, you feel a heavy blow of doubt in your stomach. You never know what to believe from this guy. (17) Glissa: "If you say so. Just.." "Please don't hurt them anymore, okay?" Turn away in relief. (7) Nate (exit): 21:39 (3) Balish: Balish sighs. "I'll TRY not to. Now, WHERE do we need to BE?" (17) Glissa: "Erm.. " Glissa: be forgetful and rolodex your way through your most recent memories, particularly with imformative octopi.. (17) Glissa: Glissa: Remember. "Oh right!" "On the deck for an.. inspection? They didn't exactly say in how long, though.." (17) Glissa: You realize they weren't as imformative as they could have been. Octopi are always capricious like that, you decide. (3) Balish: He offers a nod. "Then let's get UP THERE. This WAY..." Balish pushes past the Indigoblood, finding his way back to the main deck. (1) CC GM: Glissa, don't forget they asked you to get VEJANT too (17) Glissa: You can't see any trace of the other party for which you have been called into duty to ROUND UP. Perhaps you might have a better view from the tippiest top of the main mast head.... (1) CC GM: That would be up on deck (1) CC GM: Balish, roll a notice, when your each the main deck. (1) CC GM: ((but don't forget glissa, they mentioned he's been in the control room (17) Glissa: (right. so. can i - aw balls.)) (17) Glissa: ((fiineee. duty first climbing later)) (3) Balish: 4df+4 => 1,1,0,0,4 = (6) (17) Glissa: Glissa: Realize your desperate attempts to ASCEND TIPPY TOPS is obvious, at best. Head to the control room in search of troublesome hooligan. (17) Glissa: Investigate 4df+2 => 1,0,0,1,2 = (4) (1) CC GM: You find a room without a door. Vejant is inside, draped over a computer and drooling. (1) CC GM: Balish, on the main deck, you notice a large ship approaching, practically a city in the sky, with large propellers speeding it forward. (3) Balish: Oooookay... That must be what the big deal is. I imagine Rilset and Maenam are just kind of... there? (17) Glissa: "Hm" Glissa decides that this drooling troll has had a hard time lately, so she decides to take pity. (1) CC GM: As I said, Maenam has been brought up by the Octopii. She's asleep on a seaweed pallet and soaking wet. (17) Glissa: Glissa: Poke it gently and non-threateningly until consciousness sets in (1) CC GM: Rilset, is there, but it's up to him what he's doing. He doesn't seem to have notice the ship. (1) CC GM: Glissa, he cannot seem to come to consciousness, despite the most prodigious of pokes. You may have to CARRY HIM (4) Rilset: Rilset nods a little seeing Balish come on deck. He is still a little out of it. (3) Balish: Balish grumbles at Maenam's sleeping form. He hopes she isn't on Prospit, and if she is, she's far away from the palace. He glances at Rilset. "What's with the SHIP?" He says, pointing upward. (17) Glissa: 'Okay Gliss, you've carried a sleeping LUMPSQUIRT before, but it will take some athletics.." rolling for physical for lifting and athletics for moving (17) Glissa: 4df+4 => 1,0,1,1,4 = (7) (17) Glissa: 4df+3 => -1,-1,-1,0,3 = (0) (1) CC GM: Glissa, you only need the Physique (1) CC GM: You manage to lift him fine, and can carry him up to the Deck. (17) Glissa: (lol okay) (4) Rilset: "What?" Rilset asks, following his finger. Seeing the ship, he jumps to his feet. "Damn it, we are being chased. Is it posssible to increase this ship's speed?" he asks urgently. (3) Balish: "Glissa!" He calls, ignoring the paranoid ramblings of Rilset. "What's with the SHIP?" (1) CC GM: Rilset, Balish, you see Glissa come up on deck carrying Vejant (4) Rilset: "Listen to me," Rilset insists. "Our team is currently at half strength and a large, unknown ship draws near. We should prepare in case they should not prove friendly." (17) Glissa: "You know, that's a really smart idea, ah -excuse my rudeness. I don't think we've met before. My name's Glissa." she sticks her hand out toward the troll with logic while Vejant drools on her crampons. (4) Rilset: Rilset regards the hand without taking it. "Rilset," he says shortly. "And yes, it is a smart idea. I have not surived this long by being welcoming to total strangers." (1) CC GM: While they argue, the Octopii from below bring up another stretcher. On this one is the Seven-Tentacled Octopii. His breathing is labored, and you can tell he has a severe infection in his wound. (4) Rilset: Rilset regards the dying octopus. "Do you suppose I could have that, once it passes? I could not eat it, but my plant could make use of it." (3) Balish: Balish coughs awkwardly. "I THINK, maybe, SOMEONE should ASK the octopi, and by SOMEONE I mean YOU, Glissa." (17) Glissa: Glissa: use RAPPORT to ask the octopii when the ship will be docking, and, vehemently apologize yet again for the barbric behaviour of your teammates (17) Glissa: 4df+1 => -1,1,0,1,1 = (2) (1) CC GM: Glissa, they wave their tentacles at you, saying that they will be docking in a few moments, and the commanding officers must do an inspection before they can recieve fuel and board the Imperial Capitol Ship. It's standard procedure. (3) Balish: Balish lingers away from the octopi, glancing at the wounded one every now and again, before deciding to glare at the ship instead. (4) Rilset: Rilset walks towards the dying octopus and the ones surrounding it. He attempts to ask permission to take the body once it passes. (17) Glissa: "They said we will be docking shortly, and also that a Commander from the Imperial Capital Ship will come on board! How exciting!" (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 0,1,1,-1,1 = (2) (17) Glissa: Glissa: Use RAPPORT to ask the octopi how they would feel if the troll took their comrade's carcass after its death, preventing them from burying their dead with honor (17) Glissa: 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,0,1 = (-2) (1) CC GM: The Octopi flail angrily. This is NOT OK. (1) CC GM: They start referring to Rilset as the "Soulless Monster" (4) Rilset: Rilse lifts his hands in defeat. He leaves them and joind Balish to stare at the ship. (17) Glissa: Glissa: Feel relieved. 'That poor creature.. Thank goodness..' (3) Balish: He growls as Rilset approaches. "SERIOUSLY?" (4) Rilset: "It was worth asking," Rilset says indifferently. "Have we a plan?" (1) CC GM: As the ship comes closer, you see A number of octopi in sleek gold and copper suits, waiting to board the ship. The docking procedure goes rather well, and a gangplank is extended down to the smaller scout ship. (3) Balish: Balish nods. "I have a PLAN. Don't WORRY about it, worst comes to WORST, we'll be FINE. They have YET to be hostile. Give them a CHANCE." (1) CC GM: The Octopi begin coming down the gangplank, their tentacles hitting the wood with a rhythmic thudding noise. (4) Rilset: "As you wish, fearless leader," Rilset says with a slight, mocking bow. He goes to sit beside the sleeping troll again. (3) Balish: "Vejant is our LEADER, mind you." He shouts back, then grumbles. "I'm not STUPID enough to take that role." He take care, watching the octopi march downward, ready to move if something were to occur. (1) CC GM: An officious looking octopii approaches the trolls. He flails his tentacles. Rapport to understand him. (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,-1,1 = (0) (3) Balish: 4df => 0,-1,0,1 = (0) (17) Glissa: Glissa: Be completely STUNNED in awe at the graceful creatures donning shiny armor and mindlessly go along with whatever is about to happen next for approximately 5 minutes. ((afk)) (1) CC GM: Ok, Balish, Rilset, you seem to not understand what the Officer is saying. He tries again. (1) CC GM: ((roll another Rapport)) (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 0,-1,-1,-1,1 = (-2) (3) Balish: 4df => 0,-1,1,-1 = (-1) (1) CC GM: Oh man (1) CC GM: Ok (1) CC GM: The officer loses his patience, and points to a group of soldiers coming down the gangplank, then to you. A second group approaches sleeping Vejant and Maenam. (4) Rilset: "Do i have you permission to fight now, highblood?" Rilset asks, getting to his feet. It seems his meat supply problem is about to vanish. (3) Balish: Balish growl, stepping toward the sleeping pair, grouping everyone up. "NOT yet." he murmurs, then lets out a completely controled and not overly crazy command. "Stay BACK, wait a MOMENT." ((trolling)) 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) (1) CC GM: The Officer attempts to resist! 4df+3 => 1,1,0,0,3 = (5) (1) CC GM: Balish, you don't intimidate this hardened military Veteran of the Third Imperial Airship War! (1) CC GM: He waves one tentacle menacingly at you, ordering his soldiers to take all these limbless freaks into custody! (4) Rilset: Rilset begins to breath faster. He getting angry, and hungry. He engages his stunt The Sweetest Meat. (17) Glissa: Glissa: Cease being a dawdling TROLLWAFFLE and rapport politely with the shiny commander (17) Glissa: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,-1,1 = (0) (3) Balish: "HEEL Rilset." He grumbles, holding out a hand. "NOT yet." (1) CC GM: Glissa, the officer is too angry (1) CC GM: he will not rapport (1) CC GM: Balish, the octopi move to surround your group! (4) Rilset: "Quiet!" Rilset grunts at him. "Your methods have failed. Now we shall try mine." Rilset charges the main officer! (1) CC GM: Roll your attack, Rilset! (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 1,-1,0,0,4 = (4) (18) Vejant (enter): 22:48 (1) CC GM: he invokes "Airship War Veteran" and dodges! 4df+5 => 0,-1,0,0,5 = (4) (19) Maenam (enter): 22:49 (1) CC GM: Tie goes to the attacker! You give him one physical stress, Rilset! (1) CC GM: He responds with his own attack! 4df+4 => 0,0,1,0,4 = (5) (3) Balish: Balish takes a step back, equiping two knives and standing defensivly beside the two sleeping trolls. Well, Maenam. Vejant is close, but Maenam. (4) Rilset: Rilset attempts to block. 4df+4 => -1,0,1,-1,4 = (3) (1) CC GM: Maenam, Vejant, you both awake from the noise (1) CC GM: Rilset, he is too experienced, giving you two physical stress. (19) Maenam: Maenam jumps awake suddenly. "Wha...what? Lobsterdad noooo five more minuuuutessss..." (4) Rilset: Rilset takes a few steps back, letting the other take a shot if they desire. (18) Vejant: Vejant stretches where he's lying down, blinking a bit as his eyes begin to adjust to the light. "Agh, daMNIt, What's WIth all the NoIse?" (3) Balish: Balish glances down at Maenam, and offers a growl at the ring of octopi and the tangle of strife ahead. "YOU, keep your DISTANCE. Rilset, CALM DOWN, this can only RESULT in NO GOOD." ((lets get another trolling)) 4df+3+1 => 1,0,0,0,3,1 = (5) (1) CC GM: rilset roll will (1) CC GM: Balish are you invoking HBC? (3) Balish: Not yet. (1) CC GM: kk (4) Rilset: 4df => 1,0,0,-1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Rilset Balish is intimidating as fuck (4) Rilset: (I thought he was trying to frighten the octopi?) (3) Balish: I was trying to firghten everyone xD (1) CC GM: Aah, the Octopi. (19) Maenam: Maenam blinks and yawns again "Oh man.. Bally dude what's going on and also who are those dudes?" she says, pointing at the octopi officers "OH MY GOSH DO THEY NEED HATS ITS SO COLD FOR THEM UP HERE?" (1) CC GM: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) 4df+2 => 1,0,1,1,2 = (5) 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,-1,2 = (2) 4df+2 => 0,1,0,1,2 = (4) 4df+2 => -1,1,0,1,2 = (3) 4df+2 => -1,1,1,1,2 = (4) 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,0,2 = (2) 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,0,2 = (0) 4df+2 => -1,1,1,1,2 = (4) 4df+2 => 1,0,1,1,2 = (5) 4df+2 => 0,1,0,0,2 = (3) (1) CC GM: Balish, you manage to give the octopi pause (3) Balish: "Maenam, Glissa, EXPLAIN inhostility. Rilset, SIT DOWN before you get hurt." His hand jerks upward, but he forces it back down. "Vejant, DO NOT SAY ANYTHING." (18) Vejant: Vejant gets to his feet, fighting off the drowsiness from having just been asleep. "What? Why Not?" (4) Rilset: Rilset regards the highblood carefully. He does not sit, but backs away from the octopi a bit. (17) Glissa: Glissa looks at Maenam guiltily, who apparently is very empathetic towards the Octopii. (17) Glissa: Glissa: shrug. (19) Maenam: Maenam: Use your bubbly personality to soothe these mutlilimbed-fellows (19) Maenam: 4df+2 => 0,1,1,0,2 = (4) (1) CC GM: And what are you telling them, Maenam? (19) Maenam: "Like hey octodudes, we're all TOOOOOOTES chill over here man. And speakin of chill, I've got like.. a dozen or two extra hats and junk if you guys are too cold up here and junk?" (1) CC GM: The octopii begin flailing back. Rapport to understand them, Maenam! (1) CC GM: ((or anyone else!)) (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => -1,1,1,-1,1 = (1) (19) Maenam: 4df+2 => 1,0,0,0,2 = (3) (1) CC GM: It appears the Octopii are accusing the group of you of "Throwing the Kind One overboard" and "Being the Hero" (19) Maenam: Maenam tilts her head a bit "uhhhhh but we didn't like... throw anyone overboard did we?" she looks over at Bally "And uhhhhhhh are we like... heroes I guess?" (4) Rilset: "I did not harm the lady," Rilset roars at them. "I would die before I let that happen." (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 0,-1,1,-1,1 = (0) (18) Vejant: Vejant scratches idly at the back of his head, trying to get a grasp on what the fuck is going on. "'Course We're heroes. Why WouldN't We be?" (17) Glissa: A proverbial PSHOOOOOO of what's currently happening flies over Glissa's head with alarming confusion. She sits back and waits for it to all make sense. (3) Balish: "T-they..." Balish takes a moment, breathing in and out, before turning back. "They are REFERRING to Nullar. It is DOUBTFUL we are the heros in QUESTION." Balish gives Glissa a sidelong glance. "MAYBE we should MEET UP more..." (1) CC GM: The octopii flail as soon as Vejant says "Of course We're Heroes!" They begin attempting to grapple the lot of you. (4) Rilset: Rilset fights off the nearest foe. 4df+4 => -1,0,0,-1,4 = (2) (19) Maenam: Athletics: 4df+3 => 0,0,-1,1,3 = (3) (18) Vejant: 4df+4 => -1,1,0,-1,4 = (3) for Athletics (17) Glissa: Athletics: 4df+4 => 1,-1,1,0,4 = (5) (3) Balish: 4df+3 => 0,-1,0,-1,3 = (1) (1) CC GM: The Octopii all Invoke TANGLEBUDDIES! (Whenever 2 or more octopii with this stunt attempt a grapple on the same character, they recieve +1 to their strife for each other octopi with this stunt attempting to grapple the same target) (1) CC GM: On Maenam: 4df+3 => 0,-1,1,1,3 = (4) 4df+3 => 0,-1,1,1,3 = (4) (1) CC GM: On Vejant 4df+3 => -1,-1,0,-1,3 = (0) 4df+3 => 1,0,1,0,3 = (5) (1) CC GM: On Glissa 4df+3 => 1,1,0,-1,3 = (4) 4df+3 => 1,1,0,1,3 = (6) (1) CC GM: On Rilset 4df+3 => 1,-1,0,0,3 = (3) 4df+3 => 0,-1,0,0,3 = (2) (1) CC GM: On Balish 4df+3 => 0,1,0,-1,3 = (3) 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) (1) CC GM: Those should all have +1 on them. (3) Balish: Onto plan be. Can I get an idea how they are wrapping around? (1) CC GM: All 5 of you now have the Aspect "Grappled" and the octopii have free compels. (1) CC GM: They have 8 tentacles each. Try "Every which way." (3) Balish: Balish growls, flinching at the tentacles. No way he can calm everyone down now. He TOLD Vejant to stay quiet... Time for plan B. Balish ejects the pan flute, catching it in his mouth and blowing a harshly uneven, and loud, low note. ((Breath)) 4df+2 => 1,-1,-1,0,2 = (1) (4) Rilset: Rilset attempts to pull one of the octopi off himself. 4df+3 => 1,-1,0,-1,3 = (2) (1) CC GM: Balish, you manage to create a small burst of air, that spins you around for a moment. The octopii tighten the grip. 4df+2 => 1,-1,0,0,2 = (2) 4df+2 => 0,-1,1,-1,2 = (1) (19) Maenam: Maenam attempts to squirm her way out of the slippery octograsp (physique or atheletics again?) (1) CC GM: Athletics to wriggle out. (19) Maenam: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,1,3 = (4) (1) CC GM: They use strife to keep you held. 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,1,3 = (4) 4df+3 => 1,0,1,0,3 = (5) (3) Balish: The flute dissappears back into his inventory. Well that didn't work. (18) Vejant: Vejant sighs. "Well, shIt. What the hell dId you guys do WhIle I Was out?" 4df+4 => -1,-1,-1,1,4 = (2) to break free (1) CC GM: The officer begins waving his arms. Roll rapport. (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,-1,1 = (0) (19) Maenam: 4df+2 => 0,1,0,1,2 = (4) (17) Glissa: Glissa attempts to climb out of the octopus grip, without hurting it, of course (3) Balish: "What did WE do? I TOLD you to keep your mouth SHUT!" Balish is too angry to glance at the officer. (17) Glissa: 4df+4 => -1,-1,1,-1,4 = (2) (1) CC GM: Maenam, he is insisting that the party be stripped of posessions and imprisoned in the brig of the imperial city. (19) Maenam: Maenam gasps "Hey man, that's TOOOOOOOTES not cool!" she says, mustering the biggest frown she can (1) CC GM: OK Guys, GM real talk here. We can fight the whole way to the prison, or to speed things up, we can just ffw there. Your choice. (3) Balish: Well, maybe not. "WHAT did he SAY?" Balish asks, glaring at Maenam. (19) Maenam: "he says, like, they're gonna take our stuff and take us to uhhhh... the Interior City?" (4) Rilset: (I'm sorry, but I just can't see Rilset giving up his plant without being knocked out first. If we are skipping there, he can't be awake for it.) (1) CC GM: I'm fine with knocking you out :P (1) CC GM: Do you all want to be knocked out and wake up in prison? (19) Maenam: I'm all cool with it (3) Balish: Fine. Here I was going to let something get the best of me, but alrighty then. (1) CC GM: I just don't want to eat up another HOUR with "I try to wriggle out" (1) CC GM: All right. eventually, the octopii choke you out, and the group of you lose consciousness (1) CC GM: You awaken in a dark cell, underneath a ship. You've been stripped of all posessions, save a shirt and pants (if you have them). Balish, your amulet is gone, and your pipes. (3) Balish: Balish checks his inventory immidiatlly, then runs to the bars, grabbing them. "ANYONE out there, ANSWER me NOW." (1) CC GM: A quiet chittering answers you, and you see glowing white eyes from the darkness in the other cells. (19) Maenam: Maenam sighs a bit as she sits there "They took my haaaats..." (18) Vejant: Vejant sits up, rubbing his eyes. He glances around for a few seconds, realizing he's been moved. Again. "DaMNIt, Is thIs aNother dreaM? I've beeN havIN soMe WeIrd oNes lately." (4) Rilset: Coming awake slowly, Rilset takes a few moments to notice that his plant is gone. Baring his teeth, he storms up to Balish. "Look at what you have done," he growls. "Had you heeded my warning, none of this might have happened." (3) Balish: Balish's breath begins to quicken. "No, no, no, NO!" He grinds his teeth, turns and punches the wall. "Are you DAFT? You were going to WHAT, fight ONE then get THROW OFF the DAMNED AIRCRAFT? MAYBE I should have just let you FALL, for how much you WANT to meet the GROUND in such a WAY." (4) Rilset: (Sorry about this, CT. Not trying to cause conflict.) (4) Rilset: Rilset snarls and attempts to sink his teeth into the highblood's shoulder. (4) Rilset: 4df=4 => 4df=4 (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 1,1,-1,-1,4 = (4) (17) Glissa: Glissa: As much as you know it will cause your team more STRIFE than necessary, AGAIN, much to your disgust from impoliteness-a-plenty, suffer a concussion and become the obligatory sleeping lump. (3) Balish: Hmm, Athletics to dodge. 4df+3 => 1,0,-1,0,3 = (3) (18) Vejant: "Jeez, chIll out, Bal. ThIs IsN't such a bIg deal. Plus, the shIp IsN't all that hIgh aNyWay." Vejant then rolls his eyes at Rilset's attack. "You chIll out, too, RIlly. I take a Nap, aNd everyoNe goes crazy..." (17) Glissa: Disconnecting from server... (17) Glissa (exit): 23:37 (19) Maenam: Maenam sighs as she is blissfully ignorant of the conflict "They took my hoodies and my fabric and other junk toooooo..." she says twiddling her fingers. (1) CC GM: Everyone roll athletics. (3) Balish: I-I mean... (19) Maenam: 4df+3 => 0,-1,1,0,3 = (3) (3) Balish: 4df+3 => -1,1,0,0,3 = (3) (18) Vejant: 4df+4 => -1,-1,1,1,4 = (4) (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,-1,1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Everyone remains standing except Rilset as you hear a sudden CANNONBLAST, and the ship rocks to the side. (3) Balish: Balish clenches his teeth, clutching his shoulder as flesh is ripped from where Rilset bit down and was torn away. He opens his mouth, looking like a monster, before catching himself. "NOT. YET." After a few moments, he glares back up. "STAND DOWN, we have BIGGER matters to ATTEND to." ((trolling)) 4df+4 => 0,0,0,-1,4 = (3) (4) Rilset: Lying on the ground, in an unfamiliar place, Rilset reacts on instinct. He attempts to bite Balish's ankle. 4df+4 => 1,-1,-1,0,4 = (3) (1) CC GM: will to resist the highblood (4) Rilset: (Sorry, disregar) (4) Rilset: 4df => 0,0,0,-1 = (-1) (1) CC GM: Rilset, he is purrty skurry (1) CC GM: A second canonblast rocks the ship, and alarmbells begin to ring. Roll athletics to stay up. (also potty break for me BRB) (4) Rilset: Rilset's breath slows where he lays. He does not move. (18) Vejant: 4df+4 => 0,-1,1,1,4 = (5) (3) Balish: 4df+3 => 1,1,0,0,3 = (5) (19) Maenam: 4df+3 => 1,-1,-1,-1,3 = (1) (1) CC GM: The three of you remain standing. (1) CC GM: Alarm bells begin to sound, and the address system announces that Sky Pirates are boarding the ship, and everyone should report to battle stations. (19) Maenam: Maenam looks over at Balish and Rislet "Uhhhhh, I think that bad things might be happening dudes..." (4) Rilset: Rilset rises to his feet, and makes his way to the cell door. perhaps he can pick the lock. (4) Rilset: (Would that be Crafts?) (3) Balish: ((burglary probably)) (19) Maenam: ((add Vejant to that list up there, my bad)) (18) Vejant: Vejant scowls up at the voice, shaking his head. "DaMNIt, caN't I Wake up for fIve fuckIN MINutes WIthout gettIN attacked or soMe shIt? I'M all for a fIght, but let Me Wake up fIrst!" (1) CC GM: ((burglaryyyy)) (3) Balish: Balish breaths, once twice, and dips two fingers in the blood welling on his shoulder, and starts to draw big spirals on the wall. "WE need a way OUT, this ship is GOING DOWN. We need our ITEMS back FIRST. The DOOR won't be EASY, but we can TRY to pry it OFF. OTHER options include CONVINCING some octopi to LET us HELP, or making SOME KIND of lockpick." After a few moments, the wall is adorned with a large purple spiral. Balish nods, stepping back, and analyzing the room for advantages. (1) CC GM: you can roll untrained, if you like. :) (4) Rilset: After examine the lock for a few moment, Rilset elects to simply try and pull the door off. 4df+3 => 1,1,1,0,3 = (6) (18) Vejant: "Yep, because I'M sure the teNtacle dudes WIll be so happy to help us NoW. ANd, uuh... What's the spIrally thINg for?" (1) CC GM: Rilset rips the door off the hinges, easy enough. For all their flexibility, the octopii aren't that strong... (19) Maenam: Maenam blinks a bit as she watches the blueblood rip the door off its hinges "sooooo cooooooool!" (1) CC GM: ((he's not a blue bloooooood)) (4) Rilset: (Not a blueblood) (19) Maenam: ((derp)) (3) Balish: Balish blinks. "GOOD, now..." He stalks past Rilset, toward the other cell with the glowing eyes. "Want to GET OUT?" He offers, crossing his arms. (19) Maenam: ((deerrrrpppp)) (3) Balish: ((HE SHOULD CHANGE HIS TEXT THOUGH SHOULDN'T HE)) (4) Rilset: (Nope!) (19) Maenam: ((change that to dunnowhatbloodcolordude (18) Vejant: (Pretty sure Rilset's our mutant blood.) (4) Rilset: (I don't buy into your stupid club.) (1) CC GM: ((you should at least change it to a color not used by another blood casteeeeee)) (4) Rilset: Testing? (1) CC GM: Balish, you hear a subtle humming and the white eyes rise from low to the ground to near the ceiling. Vejant... you recognize that as the hum of hummingbirds. (4) Rilset: Nope. (1) CC GM: ((still bluuuuue)) (3) Balish: "HEY!" He yells again. "I ASSUME these are YOUR friends? Say SOMETHING." (18) Vejant: Vejant suddenly perks up, rushing to stand outside of the cell. "Hey, you hear that? Best freakIN thINg EVER!" (18) Vejant: (I'm assuming the humming is coming from the eyes, yes?) (1) CC GM: from their general direction (4) Rilset: (Sorry. Test?) (4) Rilset: (Damn) (1) CC GM: Another cannonblast rocks the ship. Roll athletics. (3) Balish: 4df+3 => -1,1,1,1,3 = (5) (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => -1,1,-1,1,1 = (1) (19) Maenam: 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,1,3 = (3) (18) Vejant: 4df+4 => 0,-1,1,0,4 = (4) (4) Rilset: (How about now?) (19) Maenam: (better) (4) Rilset: (There we go!) (1) CC GM: You all manage to stay standing. Emergency red lights come on, and you can see the things in this other cell... They have long pointed beaks, underneath which are sharp rows of teeth. They have wings like hummingbirds that are flapping extremely quickly. They chatter their teeth angrily. (rolling trolling) 4df+4 => -1,-1,1,1,4 = (4) (1) CC GM: roll will to counter (4) Rilset: 4df => 1,0,1,0 = (2) (18) Vejant: 4df+2 => -1,-1,-1,-1,2 = (-2) (3) Balish: 4df+2 => -1,0,-1,1,2 = (1) (19) Maenam: 4df+4 => 0,0,0,0,4 = (4) (1) CC GM: These things intimidate the lot of you. (19) Maenam: "eeeeeeeeep!" (1) CC GM: You hear the rhythmic thumping of octopi tentacles above your head. (3) Balish: Balish grimaces. Okay, no, these are no help. "Let's FIND the exit, before THESE things get OUT." (18) Vejant: Vejant falls back in his rush to move away from the cell, his eyes suddenly going wide. "W-Whoah... Uuh... Those areN't NorMal bIrds..." (16) Kate (exit): 00:07 (4) Rilset: Rilset shows his teeth like a cornered animal. He says to the others, "Let us move carefully." He makes his way down the hall, sticking to the shadows when possible. (1) CC GM: Which way will you go. It's a maze of cells down here. (18) Vejant: Vejant shakily gets to his feet, keeping a fair distance between himself and the... birds. He turns to Maenam and beckons to her. "CoMe oN. DoN't WaNNa get left behINd." (3) Balish: Any chance I get get a notice roll of exit signs? I'll even take an investigate. (19) Maenam: Maenam follows the others, pretty much sticking as close as she can to the group as possible. (1) CC GM: sure notice is fine (1) CC GM: There's lots for you to notice. (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 0,0,-1,0,2 = (1) (3) Balish: Okie Dokie. 4df+4 => -1,1,1,-1,4 = (4) (1) CC GM: Balish, you notice two signs. One that says "Exit" the other says "Prisoner Storage" (19) Maenam: 4df => 1,1,1,-1 = (2) (3) Balish: Balish nods. "EVERYONE, the exit is THAT WAY. Go." He turns, walking toward the Prisoner Storage direction. (18) Vejant: "...theN Where the fuck are you goIN?" (4) Rilset: Rilset follows, still keeping to the edges. This would be a very good place for an ambush. (3) Balish: "To GET our STUFF back. I'll CATCH UP." (3) Balish: Under his breath, he grumbles. "Or to SEE the scariest THING being held as PRISONER here..." (4) Rilset: "I will not let you go alone," Rilset warns. "I need to retrieve my plant." (18) Vejant: "AWW, MaN, our stuff?" Vejant, feeling at his pockets, suddenly realizes that he's got nothing on him. "W-What? Oh, hell No, I'M goIN, too! They took My shIt!" (19) Maenam: She blinks a little "Uhhhh, Bally, I'm totes going with you, I like neeed to get my stuff back!" (3) Balish: "NO!" He snaps, turning around, and baring his teeth. "What's MORE IMPORTANT Rilset, your PLANT or being able to PROTECT Nullar? Maenam, I'm TELLING you to go, it's TOO DANGEROUS. Vejant, I'll get EVERYTHING, don't worry." (4) Rilset: "It was following your oders which led us here!" Rilset snaps back. "Do not seek to use my beloved's name as some sort of magic word. I am going, with or without you." Rilset makes his way forward, as quietly as possible. (18) Vejant: Vejant rolls his eyes, shifting a bit. "DaMN, If I'd knoWN that beIN leader MeaNt that I'd be gettIN told What to do all the tIMe, I Never Would've voluNteered." He glances at the others for a moment, then back to Balish. "Why caN't We go, too? It's Not lIke We'll cause aNy trouble." (1) CC GM: Athletics again everyone, as another cannon blast racks the ship (18) Vejant: 4df+4 => 0,1,0,0,4 = (5) (19) Maenam: 4df+3 => 0,0,-1,0,3 = (2) (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,-1,1 = (-3) (1) CC GM: Rilset you fall over. (1) CC GM: Vejant and Maenam, Stay classy. (1) CC GM: Balish? (3) Balish: 4df+3 => 1,-1,1,-1,3 = (3) (3) Balish: ((snowing metal has me on the floor.)) (1) CC GM: haha (1) CC GM: You stand like a boss (1) CC GM: Ok, So, Balish, who is coming with you to get the stuffs (19) Maenam: Maenam crosses her arms and taps her foot "Balish, I'm like... totes going, end of story. I need my stuff. Plus, uh... you don't speak octodude, duh!" (4) Rilset: Rilset slowly rises to his feet, and attempts to make his way in quietly without falling over again. (3) Balish: No one. He bares his teeth again, and seems to grow larger and larger, the red lights turning his figure gruesome. He activates High Blood Command. "GO." ((trolling intimidate)) 4df+5 => -1,-1,0,-1,5 = (2) (18) Vejant: 4df+2 => -1,0,0,1,2 = (2) for Will (19) Maenam: Will: 4df+4 => -1,0,-1,0,4 = (2) (4) Rilset: 4df => 0,1,1,0 = (2) Will (1) CC GM: that should be 2 higher (1) CC GM: So all of you are immediately terrified of Balish (he got a 4. he forgot his bonusses.) (19) Maenam: (going to go ahead and pop a FP to use Oblivious To It All and add 2 to my Roll if possible) (3) Balish: ((:s forgot to add another +2 thats slipping)) (1) CC GM: ((Maenam, ties still go to the attacker)) (19) Maenam: (dammit, right) (1) CC GM: ((so don't waste the FP)) (19) Maenam: ((alright, taking that back then)) (1) CC GM: As Per High Blood's command you all instantly follow the order, and flee in the opposite direction of Balish. (19) Maenam: Maenam sheepishly retreats "Just... be careful okay and like... don't get hurt?" she calls back to the purpleblood (18) Vejant: Vejant scowls back at Balish as he turns to leave. "FINe, jeez." He turns his attention forward, looking to find the exit. (I can roll a Notice, if need be) "Both hIM aNd Null have both beeN assholes sINce thIs Whole thINg started." (1) CC GM: Balish, I assume you continue ahead? (3) Balish: He growls again. NOTHING is going right today. He stalks the other direction, in total abandon of all stealth, following the signs. (19) Maenam: Maenam flinches a bit "H..hey, like that's not cool Vejjy... Bally and Nully are just ummm... like REAAAAALLLYYY high-strung and junk..." (4) Rilset: Rilset storms away quickly and silently. He vows that when Null returns, he will urge her to deal with the highblood. He attempts to slip past the two idiots talking in the hall unseen and make his way through the exit. 4df+3 => 1,1,0,1,3 = (6) (1) CC GM: Well Balish, I'm sticking with the Party, we'll catch up with you in a minute! (1) CC GM: Maenam, Vejant, Rilset! (1) CC GM: You are heading for the exit? (19) Maenam: (sure) (4) Rilset: (Yes) (18) Vejant: (Sounds like a plan) (1) CC GM: All right. You dart past cages holding crowds of imps, to a flight of stairs leading up to one of the decks. It's covered by a hatch, which appears locked. What do you do. (4) Rilset: Rilset attempts to shove the hatch open by force. 4df+3 => 0,0,0,0,3 = (3) (18) Vejant: Vejant waits to see if Rilset can get it open, turning to Maenam. "HIgh struNg? Pff. Who Was NaMed leader? WhIch tWo have beeN bossIN Me arouNd lIke a WIggler sINce We started? Yeah." (1) CC GM: Rilset, the hatch breaks, raining splinters down on the others. You hear fighting coming from above. (4) Rilset: Rilset turns to the other two. "It sounds as though this ship is indeed under attack. It would be wise to see if we can sneak by without being seen." He makes his way through, careful to look for anyone on the other side. (18) Vejant: Vejant almost looks disappointed at the suggestion. "AWW, but that's No fuN..." He follows along, but stays behind Rilset. Not like anybody's been listening to him so far. (19) Maenam: Maenam nods "Uh...alright mysteryblooddude..." she whispers, following the two of them closely. (1) CC GM: On the deck, you see the well regimented octopii are fighting a bunch of ragtag OCTOPIRATES (1) CC GM: The Octopirates are pushing the Commanders back! Roll a notice! (19) Maenam: 4df => 0,1,1,1 = (3) (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 1,1,0,1,2 = (5) (18) Vejant: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,1,2 = (1) (1) CC GM: You notice that the seven-tentacled friend is leading a small force of Octopirates your way! He waves his tentacles at you! Roll Rapport to translate! (4) Rilset: 4df+1 => 0,1,0,-1,1 = (1) (19) Maenam: 4df+2 => 1,0,1,1,2 = (5) (18) Vejant: 4df => -1,1,1,-1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Maenam and Rilset, he is signalling that he is working with the pirates, and they are there to SAVE YOU! and you should follow him. (19) Maenam: "uuuuuuuuummmmm the piratey octodudes are here to uh.. save us?" she says looking over at the other two (4) Rilset: Rilset does not trust this octopus, but sees little choic but to trust him, he turns to the others. "We must follow him," he says shortly, and goes to the 7-limbed one. (19) Maenam: Maenam nods "sounds totes like a plan" she says, trying to make a mental note that her next project should be pirate themed" (18) Vejant: Vejant crosses his arms, but follows. "Are you sure? We just got captured by soMe of those thINgs. Plus, he's got SEVEN teNtacles. That aIN't Natural." (1) CC GM: So are you guys gonna follow them? (18) Vejant: (I thought we said that we were?) (19) Maenam: Maenam decides that this couldn't possibly be a bad idea and totally goes with it (1) CC GM: (Just wanted confirmation) (1) CC GM: Ok, while you follow The OCtopirates... BALISH! (1) CC GM: You've come to a door labelled Prisoner Storage (3) Balish: Hmm, is there a keyhole? I'd like to look through one if there is. (1) CC GM: No. It appears to be a swinging door. (3) Balish: Well, no time for stealth. Push through the door. (1) CC GM: It leads to a hallway, with numbered doors. At the end of the hallway is a sign that says "Secondary Laboratory Access" (3) Balish: Check door one. (1) CC GM: The door is rusted shut (1) CC GM: You'll have to hulk it open (3) Balish: Physique, 4df+1 => 1,1,-1,0,1 = (2) (1) CC GM: You manage to pop the old lock (3) Balish: Er, what's the inside like? (1) CC GM: Inside is a dusty box full of bones. (3) Balish: Bones... Unless one of the prisoners were carrying that around, this probably means they are storing prisoners here. Take the box, and move on, knocking on door number five, to check in anything is alive. (1) CC GM: You open the door, inside is a stack of books, and a jewelry box. (3) Balish: Hmm, alright. Grab a book, and flip through one. (1) CC GM: It appears to be a book of love poetry. (3) Balish: O-of... He pockets the book, grabs the jewelry box. It's probably useful for someone. He then goes to the highest number, pushing it open. (1) CC GM: Inside you find your items! (3) Balish: All of them? Good. He starts shoving in his inventory, stopping to give the small plant a glare, before taking care to put it away, and to give the Hotaru blossum a quick sniff. (1) CC GM: Balish. Someone has tampered with the flower. Roll physique. (3) Balish: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,-1,1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Balish, you begin to hallucinate. (1) CC GM: The walls around you start to melt. (3) Balish: Oh, that's abnormal. Stumble upwards, and backwards, doing his best to keep upright. (1) CC GM: Roll athletics (3) Balish: 4df+3 => 1,0,0,-1,3 = (3) (1) CC GM: It's gonna take 5 athletics rolls to get back to the rest of the group (1) CC GM: So, go ahead. (3) Balish: 4df+3 => 0,-1,1,1,3 = (4) (3) Balish: 4df+3 => -1,1,1,-1,3 = (3) (3) Balish: 4df+3 => -1,-1,1,-1,3 = (1) (3) Balish: :s cutting it close there (3) Balish: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,1,3 = (4) (3) Balish: 4df+3 => -1,-1,0,0,3 = (1) (1) CC GM: Ok Guys, Balish stumbles up to the deck, shaking his head, laden with ITEMS. (3) Balish: "D-don't EAT that!" He yells at the group, eyes abnormally wide and pupils over dialated. (18) Vejant: Vejant looks at the pirate octopus, then back to Balish, confused. "I... WasN't. He doesN't look tasty at all." (19) Maenam: Maenam looks over at her buddy as he arrives, blinking a bit at his odd stubling stance "Uhhhh... you okay Bally?" she asks, wrapping an arm around the purpleblood to steady him. (4) Rilset: Rilset makes his way towards the troll, disturbed by his appeance and manner of walking. He slips himself under the highblood's arm. "Let me help you to the ship," he says quietly enough that only he can hear. "I don't want you dropping anything." (3) Balish: "N-n-no, WHEN did you get so TALL Nullar?" He pokes Maneam's face, leaning hard to the side. (1) CC GM: The Seven Tentacled one looks nervously at Balish. "Is he all right?" (18) Vejant: "Uuh... she's Not here, Bal. What the fuck dId you do doWN there?" (19) Maenam: Maenam turns over to the octopus with a grin "oh uh... he's fine, probably just... tooooootes exhauseted from grabbin all our junk!" (3) Balish: Balish looks at the wounded octopi. "CALAMARI!" He exclaims, leaning forward. "YOU were ALWAYS my favorite legged guy thing." (18) Vejant: Vejant's jaw drops. "But you just told us Not to eat that!" (1) CC GM: The Seven-Tentacled Octopirate begins backing away slowly, then speeding up. "The ship is this way." (4) Rilset: Rilset sighs, and debates the merit of knocking the highblood out. It would probably only cause more chaos. Intstead, he tries to help him limp after the pirate creature. (18) Vejant: Vejant shrugs and follows along, sure that Balish isn't... totally crazy. Maybe a little, though. "ANd We're sure We WaNNa trust thIs thINg?" (3) Balish: He giggles. "It's okay Libby, I'm FINE." He leans over and gives Rilset a quick kiss on the cheek. (4) Rilset: Rilset regards the intoxicated highblood with slight amusment. "I think I might prefer you this way highblood," he laughs as he drags him towards the ship. (3) Balish: "Libby you KNOW I should carry YOU..." Balish blinks hard, looking at the ship. "When did Erndad get this BIG?" (1) CC GM: Between the Three of you, you manage to drag Balish to the Pirate ship. "Calamari" blows a whistle, and the pirates begin to retreat to the ship. (1) CC GM: As the last of the pirates convene on the ship, they pull back their gangplank and speed away from the Imperial Capital Ship. A group of octopirates immediately begin work on "Calamari" giving him a Peg Tentacle, and promoting him to CAPTAIN CALAMARI (1) CC GM: He stands proud as the newest Captain in the Octopirate fleet. (1) CC GM: The Octopirates swarm you, Vejant, asking if you are all right. (19) Maenam: Maenam cheers despite having no clue what's going on (18) Vejant: Vejant looks around at the swarming Octopirates, confused. "Uuh... yeah. I'M fINe. Why WouldN't I be?" (1) CC GM: They murmur about the "Hero" and the "Pure Aether". (1) CC GM: Captain Calamari approaches you, Maenam. "We managed to save your sleeping companion. She's in the air section of the Hold. We're on our way to the Caldera now. Is there anything else we can get for you?" (3) Balish: "Aether? Isn't THAT l-like a CARD GAME? Nullar, YOU should know, you LIKE those thingies!" He gives Maenam a big smile, which is actually pretty freaky considering how he looked below deck. (18) Vejant: Vejant scratches idly at his head, giving a quick shrug. They obviously mean he's totally a big hero. "So, uuh... are you lIttle dudes, lIke, faNs or soMethIN?" (4) Rilset: Rilset sighs a little. "Come dear," he says in a falsetto that sounds nothing like Libby. "Come over her with me at let them work." (1) CC GM: They begin to thump all around you on the deck, talking at once. (19) Maenam: Maenam grins a bit as she begins to distribute the hats she had stored in her inventory to the crew around them, including the cap'n. "Uuuuuuum, like allll the sewing materials and junk you guys have! Oh and uh... ummmm... some water and bedstuff for my buddy over there he's like... toootes out of it." (1) CC GM: NEXT TIME - On Team MasochisM! Arriving at the Caldera! WHAT THE FUCK IS AETHER? Will Balish ever be Sober Again! How many times can he kiss Rilset before it gets old!? Will Maenam design something Awesome for the Octopii. Just who is Vejant's denizen!? ALL THIS AND MORE, NEXT TIME, On TEAM MASOCHISM!!! (19) Maenam: *cue DBZ theme* (3) Balish: Yes, yes, no, probably not, and totally. (3) Balish: I'm outie (19) Maenam: same here, g'night folks (18) Vejant: (Before I go, can I be safe in assuming we got our stuff back?) (18) Vejant: (From Balish, I mean.) (3) Balish: Ehehehehe... (19) Maenam: (think it's safte to say so, yeah) (1) CC GM: yes (19) Maenam: Disconnecting from server... (19) Maenam (exit): 01:41 (18) Vejant: (Alrighty!) (4) Rilset: If no one else is planning to, I'll post. Assuming someone is willing to walk me through it. (18) Vejant: Go up to "Chat." Click "Text View." (18) Vejant: Copy/paste what's in that window.